Memories from the Past
by LeoIchibanTurtle03
Summary: Everybody wonders about these four mutant brothers' history when they were still little, and now, the secret is about to unfold. We will be able to find out the reasons of everything behind their childhood! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really need to hear your suggestions for this story, pretty please (with cherries on top)! I will be grateful for your comments, but just please be kind! **

**Mikey: Ohhh. This is pretty interesting, dude!**

**Me: *scratches the back of her head* You think so?**

**Donnie: Yeah, but just please review your studies at school so you won't get a low grade. **

**Me: Come on, Donnie. You know I wouldn't do that.**

**Raph: Oh really? Let's just see for ourselves. I think you have an assignment waiting for you.**

**Leo: Raph, don't be mean. We trust her, right? So we have nothing to worry about. **

**Me: *smiles* Aww.. Thanks! **

_**Chapter 1: The fateful mutation**_

It is roughly called a night. Beeping and loud sounds of cars in the streets and extensive noise of different people around are not a god evidence. Perhaps, you will only recognise it is already nighttime when the sky turns black and the bright sunlight is replaced by the faint light of the moon.

Well, better call it as _morning in the night. _Of course, what do you expect? People in this city are always busy. Hence, got the name as _"The City that never sleeps" _

But the city is unaware of the danger and the change that would surely mark its entire history.

Citizens of the famous civilization is not also aware of the presence of a very noble warrior; a ninja master from the land of the rising sun. And yet, this particular forty-year old ninja has his own burden to carry.

There was been a very hurtful disaster that happened to him. In fact, there are no words to describe his fate. Everything he has is now gone. Nothing in this entire world would replace the lives of his only family- his wife and his daughter. All are lost during the fire.

He's been alone for months here in his rented apartment, not far in Manhattan. The unit is decent, and is enough to start a new life; very far from the past. Yoshi sits on a wooden chair, possibly made from oak wood, beside the window and his hazel eyes are reflected on the surface of the glass. He's been doing this for days. Doing nothing and he plans to do this forever.

He sighed and decided to read something for a change. The newest issue of New York Times is waving at him on his coffe table. He grabbed the newspaper and went back on his chair.

The first page he flipped is all about the newest products all over the metropolis. Newest endorsements and the newest trends. From the upper right corner of the advertisement page, an ad captured his interest; animals for sale.

Maybe it's time to start something new. Maybe it's time to spend the rest of the hour on more productive things such as taking care of animals as pets.

He checked the ad once more. The list has so many to offer; dogs, cats, birds, rabbits, fishes and turtles. Every creature is quite interesting, but he already made a choice of what he will take care of. He checked the address, and coincidence always happens. It's very near from his apartment and he could even click a finger and he's back, sitting again on his chair.

Yoshi stood from the wooden seat and grabbed his coin purse. He went out in a hurry for him to reach the time before anyone else buys those little ones.

Fumes from the running vehicles suspend in the air, making the city covered in thick smog during the morning. He was greeted by these thick smokes, and had triggered a sneeze.

_City life. _He sighed, as he continued to walk through the sidewalk. He passed through the dark alleyways for a shortcut. Cats and rodents dominate the unlighted place. Smells of different kinds of garbage bother his way. He used a hand to cover his nose.

He turned right and entered the shop. The pet shop's glass window has a poster that says, _Turtles 4 Sale. _He opened the door and a bell chimed, alerting the sales lady at the counter.

"Good Evening, sir. How may I help you?" The blonde lady gave her client a smile. "I just wanted to see the baby turtles, are they still here, miss?" Yoshi asked the woman and then rolled his eyes around.

Different animals are seen. Chirps of birds in their cages and barks of dogs are only some of the noises inside. "This way, sir." The sales lady pointed to a direction from her right. Yoshi nodded and followed her.

"Sir, here we have the red-eared slider turtles, one of the most common species of domestic freshwater turtles. These little ones just hatched the recent day" The lady lead Yoshi in a corner where four baby turtles are lying in a glass cage.

He rolled his eyes on the turtles. Those babies have different characteristics, as he observed. One of them, is just in a corner, seemingly watching the others. The other one is wandering around and smells every little plant it steps on. The last one raised its head and stared at him. He noticed the turtle's eyes. They match his hazel eyes, like his own eyes are reflected in the turtle's.

For the first time in three months, he was able to release a smile. These little turtles gave him happiness for a short while.

"He's the eldest." The lady said.

"Oh, really?"

"Just to inform you, sir. They are all boys, as examined by our veterinarians. Sadly, we cannot breed them."

"Hmm. I see. But that's fine." Yoshi pressed a thumb on his chin.

"So, sir. Which of them do you like?" The unknown ninja master pondered his thoughts. It's very hard to choose between those little turtles especially that they are all...cute. Finally, for a moment that seemed forever, he finally made a choice.

"Alright miss. I decided to purchase the four of them." With glee, the saleslady smiled and grabbed the glass cage which contains the baby reptiles. She walked towards the counter with the turtles and placed the terrarium gently on the table.

Inside the cage, the infants are not aware of what is happening to them. They keep doing their routine.

"These four costs 150 dollars, sir and from that package includes a week-supply of turtle food"

"Okay.." Yoshi grabbed a set of bills from his purse and handed them to the cashier.

"Alright, sir. Everything's fixed and ready to go. Good luck with them" The saleslady gestured on the terrarium. She smiled and handed a paper bag containing the turtle food.

Yoshi dramatically turned around, and never had the chance to notice that he's been overacting. He grabbed the glass cage after clipping the paper bag on his side. He smiled, the largest he has ever been done the whole year.

He felt extreme excitement; the same feeling when his daughter was born. Perhaps, these little turtles can be his sons. He only wishes that they can talk. But that's impossible. Never in the history of mankind had a turtle that could talk.

Well, it doesn't matter to him as long as he will be with his new pets, or rather _sons. _

He held the cage tightly, not wanting it to slip from his grasp. He turned his back, and smiled at the saleslady. "Thank you miss-" "Harmony. My name is Harmony, sir" Yoshi's eyes narrowed a bit, remembering his late daughter. _Miwa _was her name which means _Harmony _in Japanese.

"Thank you, miss Harmony" Yoshi nodded and headed outside.

Harmony, the saleslady waved goodbye to her client as she watched him, disappears from the crowd.

-'":;!?,.

Yoshi felt glee as he turns his sight to the turtles inside the glass cage. He thinks of the possible memories they could share together. The possibility is endless! Everything can happen and everything will be renewed. They will live together inside the-

Suddenly, while having his track on the sidewalk back to his apartment, a man bumped into him, hitting his left shoulder.

He felt different. Something is not right about that man. His ninja instinct is telling him a thing. "_Go follow that man_" Maybe he's up to something...not good or illicit. Maybe a sort of illegal work.

Of course, a ninja master cannot be mistaken. His instincts cannot be rejected.

He decided to follow the man, on his way through a dark alleyway. The stranger turned to a corner. He took the other way, for him not to noticed by the man. Yoshi passed his apartment but still his feet lead him to the man he bumped in.

He placed his back on the wall to hide away from the sight of the man. He took a peek from the edge of the wall. He saw another man, which makes them two.

One of the two men holds a very suspicious canister. The said canister contains a bluish blob of liquid. The liquid glows in the dark, illuminating the emotionless faces of the two strangers.

That thing is definitely weird. What could be its purpose and why are they hiding that canister? There are just so many reasons that could possibly be connected to that mysterious canister of liquid.

He took a step forward, not noticing a rat. The rodent let a very loud squeak that alerted the two men. _So much for a ninja. _

Yoshi gritted his teeth as his heart pounds. The two men went to the direction where he is hiding. This is definitely not good. This is surely a bad thing; a ninja master spying two suspicious men is revealed because of a little brown rat. Very commendable indeed.

"This is a place where you are not about to be in this place" One of the two strangers said in a monotonic voice. They both threatened Yoshi, and one of them grabbed a gun. The gun is not just an ordinary gun; it is much broader than any other gun he knows and it has a pink light somewhere on the gun's surface.

"This place has been discovered by you, which means you must be _eliminated_" The two went nearer to Yoshi.

His inner warrior is telling him to fight, which he did not refuse to do.

Inside the terrarium, the turtles seem to be nervous, too on what is currently happening around them. Their eyes grew large as they all turn their heads above.

Yoshi creased his brows and landed a strong kick at the man who is holding the gun. The man flew within meters away. He turned to the lsat man and did the same kick.

Darn! He forgot about the canister!

Being kicked by that kind of force, the man slipped the canister from his grasp before falling to the ground.

The time somehow slowed down. The glowing canister of unknown liquid flew above and suspended in the air for a second, before the gravity pulled it down. The canister headed to Yoshi's direction, who has his eyes growing at the size of the moon.

In a split second, the canister reaches Yoshi's head as its contents spill all over him and down to the ground. The fragile canister gained a major crack and finally fell on the hard concrete, while containing the least amount of liquid.

The liquid that spilled on Yoshi burned him like lava over soil, tearing his skin and clothes. He lost his hold on the turtles' terrarium as the cage falls on the pool of the same bluish liquid.

The glass cage broke into several pieces and its parts shattered and are scattered around. The four baby turtles fell on the pool of liquid below.

Yoshi, on the other hand, is still struggling of the pain. His skin is now covered with brown fur and he grew a long tail. His hands also changed in form, like paws of some sort. His face grew a lot larger and his nose became pointed. He also noticed his big ears.

_No. It can't be. _He became a rat. A stinky rodent rat that is treated as a pest. This isn't a dream. He is not delusional or something. He is now a rat, not a human anymore.

Yoshi became nauseous and everything around him spins like a top. He became lightheaded as his eyes rolled at the back of his head. Everything went black and shallow.

Not too far from where he lies, the four baby turtles also experienced the same pain and the change. They all grew like the size of an infant human, and moved also like an infant human.

All the five of them, changed in form that triggered a major change in their lives; all because of a mysterious canister of unidentified liquid.

-'":;!?,.

**A/N: So what do you guys can say?**

**Raph: *rolls his eyes* Come on. Sensei already told us that story like, 10 billion times so you don't have to repeat it again.**

**Me: Oh really, Raphie? Did Master Splinter told you that... *whispers on them* Hmm?**

**Leo: No, not yet. How do you know that?**

**Me: Hah. I have a secret source you'll never know. **

**Raph: Leo. Force her.**

**Leo: Huh? Me? Why? **

**Raph: Just do it.**

**Leo: Please, tell me, Leona. *smiles***

**Me: *screams, deep inside* O- okay. *whispers to Leo* **

**Raph: What is it?**

**Leo and Me: *grins***

**Raph: *facepalms***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Are you guys ready for this?**

**The turtles: Yeah! **

**Me: So, let's dig in! **

***Everyone is eating the world's favorite, pizza.***

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot! Here is the second part of the turtle's historical story! Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 2 : Awaking alone **_

Yoshi regained his consciousness after an unknown time. He very light, almost like floating. Memories flashed inside his mind like several overlapping frames.

_He went out of his apartment and headed to the pet shop. From there, he bought four baby turtles. On his way back home, he bumped in to a stranger. He decided to follow him. While following the man on his way to a dark corner of a street, he also spotted another man, holding a glowing canister. The moment was too soon until he stepped on a rat and he fought the strangers. The contents of the canister spilled on him and...and then he became a rat. _

He opened his heavy eyelids with force, and a bright, blinding light flashed to him.

Suddenly, he felt his heart pounding so loud. There is something he forgot. Something very...important. He closed his eyes again, hoping that he will remember. Concentrating or rather, meditating.

_That's it! _The four baby turtles! How come he forgot about them? Another loud thumps of his heart that almost broke his chest occurred. He was been enlightened about his current situation. His mind finally cleared out like the eye of the storm. Meditation always helps. It never lets him down.

He opened his eyes, now that they are ready for the bright light. He moved his muscles and tilted his head. _No... What is this? _

Yoshi found himself tied, or from his warrior instincts, captured. His neck, wrists and feet are secured by metal rings and he was lying on a cold, hard steel. _This is not good. _He thought.

He rolled his eyes around, hoping to find something helpful. He observed the whole place. The structure was very...unusual or maybe rather, too modern for his eyes. It was like a vacuum, the place never lets anything to enter or to go out. The design was very metallic, as he had observed. He could also see several machines, and he had no idea what they were for.

From his right side was a certain machine that was connected to his steel bed. He also noticed some wires on his arms, chest and legs. He looked like an experimental rat. The only difference was, he knew what was going on and, he's a human, as far as he knew.

_Where am I? _He thought. He was really a foreigner here in the US, particularly in New York but as of now, he seemed to be more of an _alien _rather than to be a person from the planet Earth in this very unfamiliar environment. This wasn't good. What if he was currently in another dimension? Maybe he could use his skills to escape from this steel bed, but he could not use this individual skill to go back in his _own _place in peace.

What about the turtles? Are they here also? If ever they were here, did he even know where they were exactly? Thinking about those baby turtles was like finding his children. Today, he felt like, they were somehow connected with each other. A sort of, strong, vague bond that even him couldn't explain.

His ears twitched. Having this new form made some of his senses stronger. He heard something outside the door. Several heavy and sheer sound of metal. Wait. Metal? As the steps came nearer, the clearer the sounds into his ears. He analyzed the sounds; heavy steps collided with an iron surface which obviously means that this place was entirely made from steel. How about the steps themselves? Maybe they use footwears made also of metal, but that would be a definitely weird thing.

Since he couldn't form even a hypothesis between the steps, he decided to wait patiently for his captors to enter his room. He breathed out, and prayed for the safety of the turtles and himself. This was the only thing he could do, as of now. This time, he would just wait for the right time before doing any course of action.

After a few minutes, the metal door was cracked open, after a sliding sound. Yoshi rolled his eyes on the ones who made the door open. When he saw them, his eyes almost popped out from their sockets and his heart pounded so loud.

_What the heck are they? _His eyes narrowed as fear and confusion clouded upon him; brains with robot bodies walking towards him? He closed his eyes very tight and hoped that everything was just a terrible dream, or rather, nightmare. But nothing was happening. Still, he was locked up from head to toe and he wasn't dreaming.

If ever he only had a panic attack, he could be dead for just a minute. Since he didn't had it, he forced himself to stay calm. He relaxed himself and waited for the robots with brains to go nearer to him.

He was like a predator waiting patiently for his prey. As the robots walk to him, his body stiffened, preparing to release a very strong force of power to both of his arms. He would use it to escape from this bed and grab the heads of those beings before crushing them into very little pieces.

The final step- his trigger upon movement. He clenched both of his fists and raised them, breaking the steel rings that locked his arms. Using both of the freed arms, he grabbed the heads of the robots, beheading the two robot brains. He did that, so that they wouldn't be able to call for backups, if ever there are any.

One of the robots held a gun, similar to the man in the dark alleyway. He grabbed it, while still in the air, and used it to fire a shot to the steel rings around his feet. The gun released a pink plasma laser, instead of a bullet. He wondered to it for a while, but shook himself and forced to work. There was only one remaining steel ring; the one around his neck. He inhaled, and aimed the gun on the ring.

He slowly pulled the trigger. The metal was cut half, and gladly, his head was still placed on his neck.

He quickly got up and went off of the makeshift bed. He glanced at the fallen robots. Inside the robots' abdomens were pink, slimy brains with mouths, green eyes and six tentacles that definitely looked very creepy. The two brains brains squeaked with high pitched voices. They evacuated from their robot bodies and crept away.

Robotic brains with eyes and mouth? And walk using their six tentacles? What in the world were they? Were they even in the world? These were really too much to process.

He turned around and scanned for exits. All he saw were silver metals and unknown equipments. Not too far from the ceiling was a very clear glass, which he suspected that could be window. He swiftly ran to it, jumped up high and grabbed a wire from the above. He focused his eyes on the glass. From the outside, he saw a building, a little taller that where he was. He felt more comfortable than before, afte seeing a human-made structure. At least, he finally knew that he was still in his own planet, not the other way around.

If he was in the earth, what were those aliens doing in here? Were they responsible in turning him into a freak rat? America was really weird. People were unaware of the existence of these alien brains. Maybe the citizens living in this city are in grave danger. Maybe these beings were planning to wreck this city or even the whole wide world. Beg the heavens not.

He went down and walked beside the door where the robots came from. The wall was translucent, enabling him to see the outside of this room.

If he wasn't a ninja master, he might be inside this laboratory for the rest of his life. He wouldn't let these foreign beings invade the world, if ever they would. More importantly, he needed to save the little turtles that also changed in form, together with him. Also, he needed to know about the mysterious bluish/greenish liquid that was responsible with his new form,

He gathered every will power he could get. This was not a single enemy only. He might be fighting the whole colony ot these alien brains. Yoshi had no left choice. He needed to brawl every one of those aliens to stop their plan.

-'":;!?,.

**A/N: Hey guys! (Yes, you. The one who reads this) I will start to gather suggestions from you! For example: You wanna know how the turtles got their uhm...weapons, or the story behind it, you may suggest! Anything! You may write it down the large box below. Suggest as many as you can! **


End file.
